Cosmic Radiation
by thatothernebula
Summary: A year after the Lylat Wars, Star Fox receives a mission to investigate an abandoned base on Fichina because strange radiation is being released from the planet. After the base begins to self-destruct, Fox saves a blue vixen with a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

The irritating snoozes of the alarm clock caused him to reluctantly open his eyes and finally silence the device. When he read the time it was 7:02, _time to get up I guess._ Stretching his limbs he sat up and suppressed a yawn. He noticed that his body was somewhat sore, _probably from that sparing match with Falco yesterday. Damn bird knows how to land some good punches._

Yawning once more, he dragged his feet towards the bathroom to follow through with his habitual morning routine. Brushing his teeth was always his least favorite thing to do. He thought it was tedious and that's why it was first to do. After that, came showering. _Same thing every day for the past year to the day, it's starting to get a bit repetitive. I didn't exactly sign up to be a mercenary to clean myself for a living. Part of me wishes some new buffoon would try to threaten the universe…. _After turning off the water and drying himself, he opened the door back to his room and clothed himself in his usual casual attire: a t-shirt and sweats. His stomach then growled and it was brought to his attention that he was hungry. _Better get some food in my stomach. _

As soon as he had the thought he was off to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Before he did however, he decided to check if Slippy was up to see if he'd already eaten. He made his way to the flight hangar and, to his expectations, found Slippy working on the underbelly of his arwing.

"You're always working on something, aren't ya Slip."

The amphibian smiled and replied to his life-long best friend, "As long as there's room for improvement, of course!"

"Well how's about you take a rest and we get some breakfast, sound good?"

"Sure thing Fox! Lemme put some of this stuff away first. I hate it when Falco sees that I'm working on something and messes with it just to tick me off."

"That's fine, though I hardly doubt that he'd be awake at this time. That would be something short of a miracle." They both laughed and Fox decided to start walking towards the hall. "I'll wait for you in the lounge to start eating."

"Alright, sounds good!"

_You're always so cheerful Slip, I don't know how you manage it._

As he was walking to the lounge Fox heard a loud thud from Falco's room. _The hell? _He opened the avian's door and found him tangled in his blankets on the floor next to his bed. _Ha, fell on his ass and didn't even flinch. _He took a few steps closer with the intent to wake the bird and his eyes spotted the nearly depleted bottle of whiskey sitting on the night table. _That makes sense, better leave him be then. _He exited the room and left the ace pilot to sleep off the alcohol.

When he entered the lounge he was surprised to see Peppy already awake and watching the Cornerian News channel. _"The Cornerian military forces are doing their best to safely investigate the barren planet of Ficihna due to the strange energy rays being emanated from the planet's atmosphere. At first scientist thought the unexplained rays were coming from Solar, however they have found that the real source is indeed Fichina. Because it is currently uninhabitable, researchers believe that there may be a possibility that Andross may have created a base underground while he was still alive. Any further information has not yet been released to the public but we are all hopeful that Andross had no involvement. That's all for New Alerts, I'm Sue Troph, now back to Adam. Thank you, Sue. In other news, there was an accident at the airport today invol-" _Peppy turned off the TV and faced Fox.

"I had a feeling you were standing there." Somehow the hare always had a way of knowing when someone was near. _It's like he has eyes in the back of his head. I barely made a sound when I walked in. _

"You've always had a way of knowing when people are behind you."

"Just always on my guard."

"I can tell." _Should I bring it up now? Yeah, Peppy is probably the only one I can ask about this. _"Peppy… Do you think it would be a good idea to go after Star Wolf?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't on guard for that." They both exchanged a laugh. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well for obvious reasons like-"

"Stop right there. I can tell already that all you want is revenge and that's not the way to go about this. I know you're upset about what Pigma did to your father and you fought them a couple times during the war but Fox, that won't change anything that has already happened."

"Gee Pep, you make it sound like I want to kill them all… Even though it would be nice to bring the pig to an end… But I'm just throwing it out there because I heard there's a pretty big bounty on their heads right now and the extra credits could do us well. Plus we haven't been exactly busy this past year. I just thought it might have been a decent idea." _But way to shoot me down._

"Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound like such a bad idea at all." _That's right, think it through. _"But I would still advise against it." _Ugh. _

"Okay… On a different note, you eat breakfast yet?"

"Indeed I did. It's the most important meal of the day." Before Fox could even open his mouth to respond, the telecommunication radio began to ring throughout the Great Fox. Fox, surprised, immediately answered the call on his wristwatch and a hologram of General Pepper appeared before him. _The general hasn't contacted us in months, what could he possibly want?_

"General."

"Fox, Peppy." The general nodded to them both. "I have a mission of utmost importance, are you up for it?" Fox's eyes lit up with excitement.

_This is the first thing that's come up since we blew Andross to bits. _Fox turned to Peppy and received a nod of approval. "Of course we're up for it." _This is great! We finally get to go out and do something again! Plus we could probably use the spare credits…_

"Fantastic!"

"That is if the rest of my team is alright with it."

"Well, where are they then?" As if on cue, Slippy appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I took so long Fox I had to- Oh hiya Pepper!"

"Good morning Slippy. You seem cheery as usual."

"No reason not to be General."

"Slip, you up for a mission?"

"Sure thing, count me in!"

_Awesome. Now the only person left is Falco… who is still asleep and most likely hungover. Shit._

"Knowing Falco, he'd say yes. He's not the type to say no to some action."

"Splendid! I'm transferring you the information on the mission as we speak."

_Sweet._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I don't know how much longer I can handle this captivity any more. I need answers. Who am I? What am I? Do I have a name? Does anyone know I'm here? What are the other voices I hear in my mind that I cannot control? _

_**You'll find out soon my dear…**_

_Who are you!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN:** So there it was: the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope I did an alright job! I really would have liked to make the chapter longer but I didn't quite know what to say without sounding too boring or repetitive. It's an intro right? But anyways, Fox is ecstatic that he finally gets to get out from being dormant for a year. This is supposed to take place a year after SF64 so they're all still pretty young (which means Peppy can still fly an arwing etc. yay!) And that also explains why Fox might sound a little immature. Also, the character thinking at the end (whose identity is probably pretty predictable) will be introduced in the next chapter. Anywhoo, not sure what else I'm supposed to say so, ta-ta!


	2. Chapter 2

_The sky was red with panic as Fox anxiously awaited to hear the current status of his beloved father, James. He had already lost his dearest mother, Vixy, to one of Andross' putrid plans to annihilate his father; he couldn't lose the only parent he had left. As much as the young vulpine hoped and wished his father was alright, his instincts told him otherwise. Whenever his father was away, Fox would stay with General Pepper and was currently eavesdropping on the stressed general's conversations._

"_**Where is he?! James was supposed to report back the instant he flew into Venom's atmosphere! Stay on lookout for any incoming transmissions from Star Fox."**__ Pepper violently slammed the phone down and rubbed his throbbing temples of the chorus of sirens ringing in his worried mind. _

"Fox!"

"Wha-"

"What does it look like down there? Geez, I only screamed your name to the high heavens; oh I don't know, about fifty times."

"Quit your yapping, Falco. What's going on down there, Fox?" _I must've seriously zoned out while I was being beamed down to the planet. _He would never forget the horrid day he lost the only father he would ever have. _Dad…. _Moments of silence where broken when Falco yet again intercepted the vulpine's thoughts,

"Soo?"

_Ugh._It was then that Fox realized, "You can hardly see anything down here. Even with the help of the visualizers in the landmaster, I can't make out any figures more than ten feet in front of me."

"Well that's just great. Don't expect me to swoop in if you need any help. Me? I hate the cold."

"Which basically means, if you need any help, it'll me be or Peppy helping you out. But brrrrr, the cold sure does make me hibernate!"

"Alright, so-" Suddenly, a loud, angry thud rattled the hull of the landmaster. _Agh! Shit…. I'm pretty sure I just face planted the landmaster into a rock…. That was quick. Well, maybe I'll be able to see or at least _feel _my way around better on foot if that's going to be a constant issue._

"Fox?"

"I think I'm gonna go this one out on foot. I'll check back when I find something."

"But Fox-"

"Fox out." As he exited the warm safety of the landmaster, Fox was greeted by a forceful volcanic blizzard. With still little to no visibility, Fox scaled the cruel icy fields of Fichina for miles on end. _If Andross had anything to do with the radiation being emitted from the planet, he must've been working on whatever this is for a while. So that means, if there's a base here, it's most likely underground. And if it hasn't been found yet, this isn't gonna be easy._

After finding retreat in an impressive ice side cave, the vulpine decided to rethink his tracks. Abruptly, the bitter scent of rotting flesh came to belt at his nostrils. _If life ceased to exist on Fichina 50 years ago there's no way something could have died that recently…. Unless it's someone…. Pepper said a soldier crash landed here about a couple days ago and was reported missing. Maybe it's him. _Fox decided to investigate the source of the rancid smell but was interrupted when the cave began to boom with heavy footsteps. Instinctively, Fox sought out a place to hide, for he had not the slightest inkling of what were to lie ahead. Although not to his surprise, Fox saw what could only be a bio-weapon created by the mad scientist. It had to be at least twenty feet tall. Its body was plated in what looked like scales of metallic icicles. Its sad face was disproportionate to its massive body and sparked with loose wires. His plan was simple; render its eyes useless by firing two clean shots, and finish demolishing its face with one fully charged shot from his blaster. _Okay, quick and easy unless its hardwiring isn't where most of Andross' bio-weapons are. _

Fox glanced out from the snow barrier from which he was hiding, and firing with stunning accuracy, damaged the eyes of the bio-weapon. The beast howled and taken aback by its loss of vision began to stumble around the cave. Icicles hanging from the cave's ceiling threatened to drop onto the ground and Fox knew he had to be extra cautious of his position and the time it took him to take down the icy giant. Quickly, Fox charged his blaster, aimed dead center at the bio-weapon's face, and shot. When the blast connected with the face of the monster, it flew back instantly to the ground which caused a chorus of icicles to tremor. To get a closer look, the brave vulpine walked to the head of the bio-weapon and inspected its mechanics. _It looks so complex and so foreign. Bizarre is no stranger to Andross, true but, this creature has a whole different make up all together. _Unexpectedly, a new, icy exoskeleton began to creep up and consume the silhouette of the bio-weapon while its face was sucked back into its head. _This _can't _be good._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**The time for us is getting closer.**_

_What? What time? What are you talking about?_

_**Why, the time that we finally get to take them down. **_

_Take who down?_

_**Oh you'll find out, soon enough. **_

_No, I'm sick of all of your indiscretion! Tell me what is going on!_

_**You're so eager for answers, my darling. All you need to know is that in the near future, you won't have to worry about who you are ever again; or anything for that matter.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not knowing what where to happen next, Fox found the nearest shelter he could behind a great crystal protruding from the floor of the cave. Watching through the translucence of the gem, Fox saw the fully restored monster turn in his direction and strike with full force at the top of the crystal. Speedily, Fox dodged the blow and ran straight between the creature's legs. Knowing his best bet was to seek aid in sending for another landmaster, Fox ran towards the exit of the cave but was taken aback when the monster doubled itself and blocked off the only exit by folding its knuckles together, slamming the wall of the cave, and causing a landslide of hard packed snow to fill the only entrance and exit. Intuitively, Fox sprinted into the unknowns of the cave, hoping to find another way out. Close behind, the monster followed him endangering his chance of survival. Luckily for Fox though, the creature's stride was slow, giving him enough leeway to stay ahead. Constantly searching for an advantage in his current surroundings, Fox spotted a red button, which he shot, and succeeded in opening a door around the next corner. Hoping it would close in time, Fox ran through the entrance and was relieved when he turned and realized the bio-weapon was no longer following him. _Does that mean there's something worse in here…._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**He's here, finally he's here!**_

_Who's here?_

_**You'll find out shortly. Now listen, I want you to deliver this message to him when you come back into consciousness, are you listening?**_

_Yes…._

_**Lylat. Is. Mine.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wandering the barren halls of the underground channel, Fox found the only chamber he had yet come across. Turning right down the long tunnel to the chamber, the vulpine saw what looked like a ten foot tank with the silhouette of some type of canine concealed inside. Now walking with haste, Fox came to better distinguish the sight before him as a gorgeous cobalt vixen. Her fur was certainly foreign, nothing he'd ever seen before. Fox couldn't help but blush bright crimson upon noticing her naked, goddess like figure. She was trapped, inside a monumental pedestal encasing her dazzling iridescence of splendor. _Wow…. She's beautiful. I wish I knew who you were. _In that very instance, Fox had felt something he hadn't felt in ages, complete. Ever since the death of his father, he could never find anything to fill the emotional cavity eating at the root of his animation. The only things he thought he knew to ease his pain were flying and the excitement of mercenary work. But now, now he had found something new and exquisitely better.

"Self-destruction of laboratory in t minus five minutes." In that instant a bushel of thoughts raced through the vulpine's mind. _What do I do? I can't just leave, can I? No. No, I can't. But how do I break this case? This glass has to be at least six inches thick and I don't want to risk using my blaster. Maybe there's a release switch or button around, or anything!_ Fox began to search behind, around, and inside the only desk in the chamber. There was nothing to be found besides lab notes on the imprisoned vixen. _"Project 672. Krystal…." _For later answers, Fox shoved the few notes he found into his vest pocket with sweaty palms. "T minus four minutes." _No! _Without further thought, Fox whipped out his blaster and shot at the laboratory tank that was holding his cerulean divinity inside. The blasters standard shot did nothing. This time with hesitation, Fox charged his blaster and stood looking at the wondrous vixen.

_**It's okay. Charge your shot and shoot. Time is running out. **_He had no idea where the voice he heard in his head came from, but he quickly obeyed. To his merry, the tank shattered as if it were thin as paper. Hurriedly, Fox gathered the vixen in his arms and sprinted as fast as his leg would allow down the length of the laboratory. There were no crossroads or other paths he could have taken besides the one he was on. He could only hope that he would reach the end sooner rather than later. _I will _not _let this be the end. I have to know her. _Never slowing or loosening his grip on the vixen, Fox made an effort to contact his crew back on Great fox. "Peppy!"

"Fox! What have you been doing there that's been taking so long?"

"Never mind that, I need you to track my location and beam me plus one up when I tell you to, so be ready."

"Plus one? Is everything okay down there, Fox? What's going on?"

"Just do it Peppy!"

"Alright! I never said I wouldn't, just trying to get some information out of you." Fox cut the communication. He had to focus on getting out of laboratory before it self-destructed. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Fox raced like he never had before for his and the life of the unconscious glory in his arms.

"T minus forty-five seconds."

"Agh!" Focusing on the end of the tunnel, Fox was able to make out light at the end of the stretch. He was a quarter of a mile away from life, from a life he envisioned with her.

"T minus thirty seconds." He would never forgive himself if didn't make it. Sprinting with all of his might, he remained only moments away from escaping deaths grasp. At that point, he could no longer feel his legs moving. He had no clue as to how he was propelling himself. His body knew no limits.

"T minus ten seconds."

"Peppy now! Twenty feet ahead!" A beam of light appeared feet in front of Fox as he leaped to enter its harboring glow. Typically he would feel the tingling of the teleportation on his fur but not this time. The rush from the adrenaline still lingered in his system. Unsure of how he managed to escape the bowels of death, he vowed to himself to always keep her safe, no matter who she was. He knew It wasn't simply based off of the fact that her beauty was beyond any other, but because the way she made him feel. He was convinced that he'd never again find anyone or thing that completely erased his constant agony. The moment he felt solid ground on his feet again, he knew he was aboard the safety of Great Fox. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco had all rushed to meet Fox armed with weaponry for they were unaware of whom Fox's plus one would be. Peppy suspected Fox was being held at gunpoint from the urgency in his voice. But to their surprise they saw a ragged Fox baring a gorgeous vixen in his arms.

"Fox!" Slippy cried as his exhausted best friend collapsed on the floor before him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN: **First of all I want to say, I'm so disappointed in myself for taking as long as I did to write the second chapter. Ugh. I was reluctant to start because I wasn't exactly sure of how I was going to make everything pan out, but oh well. I hope that was alright and I didn't make too many mistakes – and if I did please correct me. I'm not exactly the best at "setting the scene" either so any advice or criticisms are welcomed. Hopefully I'll be able to write/type/upload the next chapter sooner and with that I say adios.


End file.
